Forum:Wizard of Oz--a la GG
So I was thinking: *Dorthy = Agatha *Toto = Dingbot Prime *Scarecrow = Tarvek (if he only had a brain...) *Tin Man = Gil *Cowardly Lion = Krosp But I'm at a definitive loss as to weather Klaus should be the wizard or the witch of the west (though Lucrezia would probably be better as The Other).... or Zola (she certianly couldn't be the good witch right? hehehehe Zeetha would shred the big hoop dress!)--Axi 03:23, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : If you expand to include the characters as portrayed in Wicked, Zola could be Glinda. Either way, Klaus, as the one currently running things, is the Wizard. The Other would probably be the Wicked Witch of the West from the original story (though the idea of The Other as Elphaba from Wicked is intriguing). In case anyone is interested, I created a sort of "Steampunk Dorothy" inspired by GG here Nekokami 17:05, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::Hehehe--that's cool. I didn't think about Wicked, just that Wizard of OZ would be a fun little middle-story like Cinderella... Imagine the flying monkeys Phil would make (bet they are constructs) -- Axi 17:25, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Ah, I noticed a similarity or two with the classic MGM film, but I didn't think to try to assign characters. Here goes: :* Dorothy = Agatha — of course :* Toto = Dingbot Prime — more or less, sure — or Krosp :* Witch of the East = Klaus note to KDL: this is just an analogy — She accidentally dropped a house on him once already, and I expect her house (Castle Heterodyne) is going to molest him again. :* ruby (originally silver) slippers = the locket — she must not take it off :* Munchkins = Castle Wulfenbach students :* Scarecrow, Tin Woodsman, Cowardly Lion: da Boyz — although I'm not 100% sure which is which: :** Scarecrow = Dimo — loses bits of himself, said to need a new brain even though he is the brainiest :** Tinman = Maxim — heartthrob, gives away hat even though "I haff neffer lufved" :** Cowardly Lion = Oggie — by elimination :* The Wizard = Castle Heterodyne Central AI. :* Emerald City = Mechanicsburg :* Winkies = Category:Sturmhalten commoners and Knights of Jove :* Witch of the West = Lucrezia :* Flying monkeys = Geisterdamen? :* Mice (not in movie) = circus? :I probably can come up with more... :⚙Zarchne 17:48, 9 June 2009 (UTC), 18:04, 9 June 2009 (UTC), 18:15, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::Wow--thats amazing. So where would Gil and Tarvek be? -- Axi 22:55, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :: On behalf of the KDL - yeah, yeah, you say that now.... grin -- Corgi 15:20, 30 June 2009 (UTC) : Oh, and: :* Uncle Henry & Aunt Em = Punch & Judy — foster parents :* Gayelette, one version of the Good Witch of the North = Zeetha — protects Agatha as the Good Witch's kiss did, but is young and beautiful and comes from a land of ugly men :* Glinda, the Good Witch (of the South in the book, North in the movie) = Master Payne — probably the best match so far, butTarvek Sturmvoraus/Mad (yes, I know, you don't believe it) also has the long red hair, and is most likely to be able to help her use the slippers locket to return home/to safety. Klaus has (some of) her style of governance and Lucrezia has her feminine army, but, of course, they're antagonists, and neither of these aspects appear in the movie anyway. Perhaps Zantabraxus will turn out to be the best match for this side of Glinda, as well as, like the Witch of the South, only showing up near the end of the book. : I think Gil may not really be an Oz character; he's more like a guy Dorothy marries when she grows up. :⚙Zarchne 05:36, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::Just had a strange idea the Gil should be Glenda and his Falling Machine the bubble... :-D -- Axi 22:16, 23 June 2009 (UTC)